


El ramo de espinas

by ShinoTenshi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoTenshi/pseuds/ShinoTenshi





	1. Chapter 1

Escuchaba varios susurros de mis compañeros siempre que me movía por los pasillos, nunca me importaban sus habladurías banales hasta que el tema más odiado por sus familias salió de la boca de un profesor. Cualquiera que piense que se había vuelto loco en absoluto al tocar en la reunión anterior ese tema, aunque mi cerebro trabajaba en toda marcha ideando una excusa creíble mientras abría el paraguas en la entrada del instituto y comenzaba un caminar con dirección opuesta a la parada de autobuses .

Un viejo portón de metal corroído ocultaba tras de una casa blanca destartalada, cubierta de musgo y un jardín descuidado, con ventanas rotas, una casita de perro cubierta por telarañas y una puerta de madera desgastada por el uso, era lo que ahora me daba la bienvenida desde la acera. El miedo a las respuestas que podría obtener me impedía tocar el timbre que se encuentra a solo tres centímetros de mi dedo suspendido en el aire, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire y sujetando con mayor fuerza el mango de mi paraguas decidí tocar el timbre despintado, este a su vez provocó un zumbido molesto.

El portón permanecía inmóvil ante mis ojos, pero la silueta de un señor moviéndose entre las sombras que se prolongaban bajo el techo de la casa, me produjo un escalofrío a lo largo de mi columna, cuando un rayo participó el cielo haciéndome gritar e inclinarme sobre mis rodillas, dejando caer mi paraguas por el susto. Los pasos veloces y el chirrido del metal me alarmó, un peso sobre mi hombro controlado sobresaltarme haciendo que diera un manotazo para quitármelo de encima y cayera de lado por el susto, mientras la lluvia y el terror nublan mi vista.

-Oye, joven Okayasa ... soy yo

La voz de mi profesor y la presión de su agarre sobre mi brazo me trajeron de vuelta, sus ojos avellana me miraban con preocupación, su cabello negro azulado se pegaba al rostro, la camiseta blanca comenzando a adherirse a su cuerpo y su mezclilla corto estaba cubierto de tierra, mientras que sus tenis apenas se mantenían unidas. Parpadee varias veces para asegurar que en efecto era el maestro, cuando alguien más nos cubría con otro paraguas.

-Cielo santo, pero ¿qué hace aquí esta pequeña?

-No lo se, pero ayúdame

-No necesitas pedírmelo dos veces

Sin saber cómo reaccionaría fui sujetada por otro hombre más moreno, alto y robusto que el profesor, su pelo castaño y sus ojos aguamarina escrutaba la cara de mi opuesto en busca de alguna respuesta que yo no podría dar, pero este solo se limitaba a sujetar mi brazo y cerrar el puerto tras de nosotros. Mis pasos son lentos y cansados después de la larga caminata que había hecho desde la parada hasta aquí, ni siquiera me puse un pensamiento porque de todas las casas tenía que vivir exactamente a las afueras de la ciudad o por los rayos no me encontré venirme en carro hasta este lugar.

Ahora estaba sentado en un sillón cómodo, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y cubierta con una manta térmica calentando mis huesos fríos por el clima, en lo que ambos hombres conversaban en la cocina. Mi mirada se perdió en el entorno de la sala notando varios objetos curiosos, como una chimenea antigua que ahora se perdió con varios troncos quemándose en una danza parsimoniosa con el fuego, unos estantes repletos de fotos, una mesita para café con pilas de papeles de exámenes y un pasillo ligeramente oscuro que daba a otros cuartos.

-Señorita Okayasa, ¿podría decirme que hacia afuera a esta hora y bajo esta lluvia?

-Ah ... yo

-Ethan, no seas tan directo

-Saúl, por favor fue ella quien quiera venir

-Si, pero no tienes porque presionarla

-Tengo curiosidad

-...

-...

Dejé de ver la taza que descansaba en mis manos cuando la voz de ambos adultos pararon de discusión, levanté la cabeza lentamente hasta toparme con la mirada confundida de Saúl y la escudriña del profesor Peterson.

-Exactamente ¿que?

-Sobre el tema que trato la reunión pasada, profesor

-¿Los diversos gustos?

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que en nuestra ciudad ese tema era extremadamente delicado gracias a las tradiciones que lo consideraban tabú, enviado como mis labios temblaban de forma ligera al separarse y decir esas palabras, pero a estas alturas donde no había extraído una excusa creíble Lo menos que podría hacer ahora era retractarme.

-La mentalidad sexual de la gente

-Oh

Un silencio pesado se instalo en la habitación, dejándome entender que el tema aun en su casa no era de su agrado después del incidente, agache la cabeza en lo que mis mejillas se ponían rojas por la vergüenza, cuando iba a retractarme de un sospechoso rendición y sentí las manos del profesor quitándome el vaso para después sujetarme las palmas con firmeza.

-Escucha Okayasa, ese tema es muy variado y existen personas en estos días temerosas, que se esconden en una mentira para sobrevivir ... para mi es cotidiano el señalamiento- Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento al hombre moreno que se hallaba junto a nosotros y luego cambiamos a mirarme -no es normal en esta ciudad y tampoco gustan de cambiar su forma de pensar

-Pero quiero entender ¿porque pasa, cuales son las razones, es inevitable, la vida cotidiana se afectaría, podrían ...?

La risa de los mayores me dejo atónita, era como si nada de lo que dijera tenía el mínimo mínimo o como si hubiera hecho un chiste tan gracioso que era inevitable sin divertirse con el. Fruncí el ceño ante su actitud despreocupada y espere a que tenga que hablar o por lo menos respirar.

-Lo lamento, no queríamos reírnos, pero es la primera vez que oímos cosas así ... aun así hoy no es el momento para hablar, ya es tarde y no creo que debas ir a una casa por hoy, mejor quédate en la habitación de invitados

-Pero ...

-Nada Okayasa, ve y mañana hablamos

Sin dejarme decir nada más fui guiada por Saúl hasta la habitación de invitados, la cual consiste en una cama cubierta por cobijas grisáceas y almohadas blancas, un pequeño armario con espejo, unos cuantos percheros y un baño con lo básico de aseo personal, ademas de una bata celeste bastante larga.

-Lamento si no es de tu agrado, por lo general no esperamos a nadie

-No, más bien gracias ... no quiero ser una molestia

-Cariño créeme, no lo eres ... ahora quítate esa ropa mojada y usa la bata, mañana es día de lavar

Una vez lo dicho, salio del cuarto para darme la privacidad necesaria, yo bastante la ropa y la deje en una esquina de la parte superior del armario mientras caminaba hasta el baño y me secaba con un paño que había, para después ponerme la bata seca. Mire mi teléfono, pero no había más que un mensaje de mi padre, que volvía una excusa por no poder ir a una casa esa noche en vista que había surgido un nuevo problema en el trabajo, sospecha con cansancio, concurso y dejé el teléfono junto a la ropa mojada, después de mí encamine a la cama y a mí enviando un punto inexistente hasta que el sueño me fue ganando y antes de dormirme arropé con las sábanas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi cabeza daba vueltas como si me hubiera subido a la montaña rusa hasta desmayarme, apenas pude sentir algunos rayos de sol entrar a la habitación, eso me extraño ya que por lo general entraba una cantidad ridícula a través de la ventana. Abrí con algo de dificultad los ojos, todo a mi alrededor se veía muy borroso, me froté la cara en un intento de enfocar más rápido las cosas, pero aun así me sentía desorientada, no podía ubicar mi escritorio o bulto, tampoco vi mi espejo personal.

Trate de entender que estaba pasando, ya que no reconocía el techo de madera carcomida sobre mi cabeza, ni las sabanas tan sobrias que cubrían mi cuerpo, me golpee los cachetes con las palmas de mis manos, para obligar a mi mente a razonar el dónde estaba. Recordé la lluvia, dos voces cálidas y una conversación sin respuesta; la cabeza golpeteaba con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría por mis ojos.

Decidí sentarme en el borde de la cama y sujetarme de esta para no caerme, las tareas que mi colegio estaba dejando se volvían cada vez más pesadas, lo que hacía que casi no durmiera para entregarlas a tiempo, parte del dolor de cabeza era culpa a la falta de descanso. No quería quedarme sentada sin hacer nada o por lo menos salir para unir todas las piezas, que yo estúpidamente olvide al dormirme.

-Jovencita Okayasa ¿esta despierta?

Me quede callada, analizando la voz que acababa de hablarme, no era el ama de llaves que me despertaba, pero si reconocía ese tono dulce y paternal; finalmente algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. Me sentí realmente idiota, era la casa de mi profesor de historia, había ido ayer bajo la amenaza de lluvia, solo para preguntarle sobre la conferencia, esa era la voz de su compañero Saul.

Me golpee la cara ante esta revelación, no podía simplemente actuar como si estuviera loca o secuestrada, ¿Qué carajos pasaba conmigo? no era propio de mi actuar así, aunque bueno, era la primera vez que dormía fuera de mi casa. Respire profundo, aclare mi garganta y le conteste lo más tranquila que pude un sí, él por otro lado entro lentamente, como para asegurarse que en efecto no me estuviera molestando, Dios era yo la que estaba de metiche en su casa.

-Lamento si es muy temprano, pero necesitaba saber si querías algo

-No gracias, más bien perdón por molestar tanto

-Tranquila cariño, me encanta tener visitas, aunque a Ethan le moleste

-No sabía que al profesor Peterson le desagradaran las visitas

-Bueno no, es solo que...- vi como agacho levemente la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se ensombrecían levemente, como si por dentro tuviera una tormenta de emociones, no me atreví a hablar, creí haber tocado un punto delicado, pero al final suspiro

-Adaptarnos no ha sido fácil, nuestros trabajos y relación nos a llevado a viajar mucho, y no somos bien vistos por nuestros vecinos, así que las visitas no son normales

\- ¿Relación?

-Si

-No entiendo, ¿Qué no son hermanos o primos?

Un silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto donde estaba, otra vez sus ojos parecían tristes, de seguro era algo mucho más complicado que eso y yo lo estaba poniendo incómodo. No sabía que podía hacer para romper ese momento tan tenso, cuando un portazo se oyó por la casa, me tape los oído de inmediato, el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a disminuir apareció de nuevo.

Escuche como el profesor se disculpaba a la distancia por el golpe, alegando que la puerta se le había resbalado, Saul le devolvió el grito con un "está bien", pero yo solo podía sentir como me martillaba la cabeza. Una mano se posó en mi hombro, cuando vi sus ojos, estaban llenos de preocupación por mi cambio repentino de actitud, forcé una sonrisa para colmarlo y aun así me vio serio.

-Okayasa, ¿Qué tienes? - suspire rendida, de nada me servía ocultarle mi dolor de cabeza, entre más tiempo lo negara peor se volvería, además estaba lejos de casa para soportar todo el camino de regreso sin tener problemas.

-Lo siento, me duele la cabeza

\- ¿Hace cuánto que te duele?

-Desde que desperté

-Y ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Lo siento no quería incomodar

-Nada de eso cariño, acuéstate y te traeré algo

-Pero...

-Sin peros, ningún invitado mío soportara dolor en mi presencia.

Sonreí un poco ante su actitud, había pasado de triste a un testarudo infantil, era como si la conversación de antes no hubiera ocurrido, lo vi salir de la habitación con la mano en el aire echa un puño y diciendo "I can do it" de manera chillona. Volví a acomodarme en la cama, tal y como insistió, aunque esta vez me tome el tiempo de ver la habitación, era algo fría, triste, sin color, bastante simple, un armario pequeño y un espejo que no note al despertar, pisos de madera hasta donde podía ver, una ventana alta y tapada con tablas, eso explicaba la falta de luz; toque por un momento mi ropa tratando de encontrar mi celular, hasta que recordé que lo había dejado en el armario con la ropa de ayer.

¿Ayer?, cierto andaba puesta la bata seca que había en el baño, pero no tiene sentido que hubiera una bata en el baño si no tenían visitas, por un minuto se pusieron por mi cabeza adolorida varias imágenes de secuestros y asesinatos, ventas de órganos o juguetes sexuales, en los que podrían estar involucrados ambos. Cerré los ojos buscando lógica a la situación, respire profundo y me puse a ver el techo pensando, primero si me quisieran secuestrar estaría amarrada, segundo si me fijaba bien la ventana estaba rota y el cerrarla con una tabla era para que no entraran bichos, tercero la bata era vieja, seguramente la habían usado antes, no tenía por qué irme al peor de los escenarios como una loca demente.

Claramente eran anfitriones muy amables, de bajos recursos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacerme sentir cómoda, a pesar de que yo llegue sin avisar; lo mejor que podía hacer para no molestar era irme pronto, volver a casa y rezar por que Ingrid no me matara al regreso. La puerta se abrió y tras de esta apareció Saul con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas que reconocí de inmediato.

-Lamento la tardanza, estamos remodelando la casa y reacomodamos las cocina, no me acordaba donde estaban

-No hay problema, más bien muchas gracias

-Ni lo menciones linda

Las pastillas estaban dentro de un paquete de plástico y aluminio rojo, debajo decían los gramos y el nombre de aspirina, sonreí estúpidamente al pensar en lo anterior como una niña asustadiza. No me tomo mucho tiempo abrir el paquete y tomarme con agua la pastilla, tardaría algunos minutos en hacer efecto, lo bueno era que el cuarto era bastante oscuro y me permitiría recuperarme, lo malo era que si no me iba pronto estaría en problemas.

Le entregue a Saúl las cosas, me levante de la cama bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada suya, no quise darle importancia y me dirigí a donde estaba mi teléfono. Al encenderlo un puñado de mensajes de hace cinco minutos golpearon la pantalla, todos eran de Ingrid furiosa exigiendo que volviera a la casa; la mayoría eran groseros, los otros eran amenazas y un par estaban en el buzón.

Si, esto era lo que yo quería evitar, esa mujer era un martirio cuando le llevabas la contraria, nunca dejaba de vigilarte y si podía te trataba como una basura; una maldita doble cara, que en presencia de mi padre actuaba como la más amorosa de las criaturas y en solitario era como ver al mismísimo aprendiz del diablo. Pero bueno no podía hacer mucho, aun no tenía la edad para vivir sola ni amigos que pudieran ayudarme.

Suspire harta de esa rutina tan cruel, apague la pantalla, me voltee a ver de nuevo a mi contrario, pero parecía culpable, se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa, su pie repiqueteaba en el piso de madera y no me miraba a los ojos. Esa actitud no se parecía en nada a la alegre manera en que había llegado, pensé bien mis palabras y luego hablé de frente.

-Amm, ¿Saul? …esta... ¿está todo bien?

-Lo siento

\- ¿Ah?

-Ayer Ethan llamo a tu casa para avisar que estabas aquí, pero nadie contesto, decidió intentarlo al trabajo de tu padre, pero él dijo: "no puedo recogerla, estoy muy ocupado", y...

-No me extraña

-...

No quise decirlo de forma que me escuchara, pero al parecer había fracasado en eso, su ojos se abrieron de golpe, casi dejo caer el vaso al suelo, su labio inferior temblaba como si quisiera decir algo, apenas podía notar que se había puesto un poco pálido, no era nada nuevo para mí, aunque para él parecía ser algo apoteósico. Quise tranquilizarlo con una broma o una auto burla, no se me ocurría ninguna apropiada para relajar el ambiente, solo abrí la boca y solté la lengua...creo que fue peor.

-No se preocupe, es normal que un padre trabaje tanto que no pueda encargarse de un hijo, no es para alterarse-Sonreí un poco para tranquilizarlo, pero más bien fue como si le acabara de golpear el estómago

\- ¿Có-cómo puedes?, ¿Cómo puede él?, ¿Qué clase de...? Aggh no es posible

Ahora empezaba a enojarse y despotricar, estaba confundida, la cabeza empezaba a relajarse de la migraña, pero ahora me sentía peor por no morderme la puta lengua, que me metió en este problema en primer lugar. Suspire rendida y decidí esperar a que dejara de quejarse, lo mínimo que podía hacer era aguantar todo en silencio.

Pero la voz de mi profesor llamándonos resonó por la habitación, parecía haber sedado la actitud molesta de Saul, este le grito donde estábamos, en un minuto ya estaba cruzando la puerta, poniendo sus manos en el hombro izquierdo y en el lado derecho de la cadera de su contrario, no sabía que los hermanos o primos se agarraran así, me miro un momento y soltó una bocanada de aire antes de volverme a ver.

-Jovencita he llamado nuevamente a tu casa, para avisarles que pasaste aquí la noche, una mujer me contesto muy molesta que no sabía nada.

-Ingrid- mencione furiosa su nombre entre dientes y creo que esa actitud no paso desapercibida por ninguno.

-La señora me ha pedido que le de la dirección para recogerte, pero el tono de su voz no me dio confianza, así que la he persuadido para que nos deje llevarte personalmente a tu casa- Mire por un momento al profesor, me sorprendió que tuviera su barbilla sobre el hombro del más alto y este no pareciera incomodo, como si fuera algo común, talvez lo era.

-Muchas gracias, maestro, pero mi ropa...-mire hacia abajo, dando una clara señal de que aun continuaba en bata

-No te preocupes, la tendí temprano, dentro de unos minutos se secará- sus ojos avellana me veían relajado

\- ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te bañas?, mientras yo hare el desayuno-me sentí aún más confundida cuando el más alto salió rápidamente del cuarto

El profesor no dijo nada, solo agacho la vista y suspiro, era como si no quisiera separase de él, quise preguntar, pero el maestro ya había salido del cuarto; nuevamente me había quedado sola con la pregunta aun rondando mi mente. Mire mis pies como si fueran lo más interesante en el mundo, de verdad quería entender lo que ocurría con esos gustos diferentes, aunque ahora tenía una duda mayor rondando por mi cabeza, ¿Cuál era la verdadera relación entre el señor Peterson y Saul?

Me quede por al menos un minuto en el mismo lugar donde había tenido la charla con los mayores, antes de finalmente darme por vencida ante lo ocurrido, camine en silencio hacia la puerta que daba paso al baño, sabía lo que me esperaría al llegar a casa y ver la cara de esa maldita arpía, aunque... quizá, solo por esta vez podría no ser tan malo, no si uso bien mis cartas. Pensé un momento mientras cerraba la puerta y me despojaba de la prenda que me cubría, empecé a ducharme y prepararme para una muy clara idea suicida.


End file.
